Board games continue to serve as a source of entertainment for families and friends. Over the years, board games have attempted to integrate electronics into game play. However, in order to offer the board games at prices that are attractive to consumers, the board games often have had limited electronic integration. For example, expensive electronics must often be sold as a part of the board games.
At the same time touch screen devices are becoming increasingly prevalent in the marketplace. These touch screen devices typically offer a touch sensitive surface over a display and can detect the presence and position of touch input, opening up the possibility of new ways to interact with electronic devices. As examples, the popularity of recent touch screen devices, such as iPad® from Apple® and various Google Android™ devices, means that touch screen devices can be found among many households.
Board games have been simulated on touch screen devices as completely electronic board games. For example, Apple's App Store offers a version of Monopoly® that can be played entirely electronically on the iPad. However, despite such advancements, there is still a strong market for more traditional board game experiences. For example, small displays and lack of physical game pieces and/or game boards can detract from the enjoyment provided by board game experiences.